Love Story
by KawaiiAnimeGirls
Summary: Kashino and Ichigo's love story, expressed in the beauty of a song. In memory of MissLovelyPrincess...


**Love Story**

**By MissLovelyPrincess**

* * *

**Editor's Note**

As some of you may know, we have a cousin named MissLovelyPrincess. Life has been really difficult for her. And she thought she simply wasn't good enough.

Elise committed suicide on 10/25/13.

She was really special to us. She brought color to our world; happiness in our darkest hours. And we'll never forget her.

We found this saved in her computer. It was lost story of hers, a document she was forced to delete. We wanted to post it in memory of her.

If you've ever favorited, followed, reviewed, or even viewed her stories, thank you. She would have been happy to know you cared.

-Chiyoko-chan and Cho-chan-

* * *

**Author's Note**

Please read this while listening to the song 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. Trust me, it's much better that way!

I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! IT BELONGS TO TAYLOR SWIFT!

Anyways, hope you like it! ^.~

~MissLovelyPrincess -^.^-

* * *

**_We were both young when I first saw you,_**

"Out of my way!" Kashino caught hold of his chocolate sculpture just in time. "You almost made we drop this! Do you have any idea how much time it took to make it?"

"I... I'm sorry!"

Kashino's eyes widened as he caught sight of the girl he had bumped into. "W-Who are you?"

"I'm Amano Ichigo!" The brunette replied. "This is my first year here, I was recommended by Henri-Sensei."

Their eyes met and Kashino stared into her eyes. There was something strange about those chocolate eyes, something that stirred a part fo his heart he had never known before.

When the chocolatier suddenly realized what he was doing, he resumed his usual ice cold glare. "Well, I need to go. I'm in a rush." He stuttered, hoping she didn't see the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Well, see you!" Ichigo smiled at him and for a moment, Kashino's heart stopped beating. What was this strange emotion?

"Y-Yeah, see you..."

**_I close my eyes_**

**_And the flashback starts_**

**_I'm standing there_**

**_On a balcony in summer air_**

Ichigo smiled, tears in her eyes.

_"It's too stiff and densely packed. But out of everything you've made, this is the best."_

Kashino's words replayed in her mind. It was the first time he had complimented her!

_Thank you, Kashino, for helping me get so far._

**_See the lights_**

The whole room was enchanted with enchanting chandeliers. Ichigo had tied against Miya on a competition of making chocolates.

**_See the party, the ball gowns_**

**_See you make your way through the crowd_**

As he slowly walked towards Ichigo, Kashino couldn't help but think, _She's looks so pretty..._

**_And say hello, little did I know_**

"Hi, A-Amano..." He felt his face heat up.

"Kashino?"

"I just wanted to say, I-I really liked those pepper chocolates you made..."

"Really?" Ichigo asked, touched. "You really think they're good?"

Kashino nodded. Ichigo threw her arms around him, tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Kashino!"

It didn't matter if she won or not. But Kashino said it was good, and that was all that mattered to her.

**_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_**

Kashino's face turned scarlet. "M-May I have this d-dance?"

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. Had Kashino just asked her to... dance? "Y-Yes," she whispered quietly.

And as she spun around and around in his arms, Ichigo knew in her heart that this, _this _was where she was always meant to be.

**_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_**

**_And I was crying on the staircase,_**

**_Begging you please don't go, and I said_**

Ichigo sat wordlessly next to Kashino, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I-I don't want you to go..."

Kashino was going to travel to Paris to start his own sweets shop. It broke his heart to leave her, but he had to fulfill his dream to become a Pâtissier. "I promise, I'll never forget you..."

Slowly, very slowly, Ichigo pulled him into a kiss. "And I won't, either. Ever..."

**_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_**

**_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_**

**_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_**

**_It's a love story baby just say yes_**

**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_**

Ichigo couldn't sleep. It was her last day with Kashino. Tomorrow, they would no longer be able to make sweets together like they used to.

She slipped out of bed and took a coat in her hands. Then, the brunette silently walked outside into the rose garden.

She didn't know why, she didn't know how. But something in Ichigo's heart told her that he was there, waiting for her.

**_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_**

"Kashino!" Ichigo ran towards her love. "Oh, Kashino..."

**_So close your eyes_**

All too soon, the sun slowly rose in the sky. "Ichigo," Kashino whispered. "I... I love you."

He turned to leave when Ichigo interrupted him. "Wait..." They closed their eyes for one last kiss.

It felt like Kashino was home again, home once more. His eyes filled up with tears as she whispered those four words he loved.

"I love you, too."

He would never hear them again.

**_Escape this town for a little while_**

**_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_**

**_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_**

**_But you were everything to me_**

**_I was begging you please don't go_**

Ichigo's eyes filled up with tears as Kashino's plane lifted up into the sky.

It flew higher and higher into the crystal blue until it was nothing but a speck in the sky.

"Goodbye..."

**_And I said..._**

**_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_**

**_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_**

**_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_**

"Hello?" Ichigo held her phone to her cheek, hoping that Kashino would answer.

"Ichigo?"

The brunette smiled at the sound of his voice. "How are you doing at your sweets shop?"

"I'm great! How are you?"

"M-Me? Oh, I'm f-fine..." Ichigo stuttered in reply. "I... I really miss you."

"Yeah. Me too. Well, bye..."

"Bye." Ichigo then quickly added, "I love you..."

But Kashino had already hung up. She slowly placed her phone down onto the countertop. "...Forever."

**_It's a love story baby just say yes_**

**_Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel_**

"Just move on, Ichigo." Rumi's voice was quiet. "He's never coming back."

"No! One day he'll come back for me." Ichigo had tears in her eyes. "One day..."

**_This love is difficult, but it's real_**

**_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_**

**_It's a love story baby just say yes_**

**_Oh oh_**

**_I got tired of waiting,_**

"M-Makoto..." There were tears in Ichigo's eyes. "Please, come back..."

It had already been a year. A year without Kashino.

"I need you by my side."

**_Wondering if you were ever coming around_**

**_My faith in you was fading_**

**_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_**

_Maybe Rumi's right. Maybe he's never coming back..._

"May I help you?" Ichigo looked up to see a saleslady in front of her.

The brunette hastily wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I... I'd like to buy this basket of strawberries..."

Ichigo handed a few coins to her. She made her way out of the shop when someone reached over and picked a strawberry from the basket.

When Ichigo saw who it was, her eyes pooled up with tears. "Y-You came!"

Kashino pulled her into a warm embrace. "Of course I did. I promised, didn't I?"

**_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone_**

**_I keep waiting for you but you never come_**

"I missed you so much..." Ichigo's voice was shaking.

"Me too. More than you would ever know."

**_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_**

"M-Makoto... is this a dream?"

"No," He whispered. "I'm home."

**_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_**

"Ichigo..."

"Mmm?" When the brunette caught sight of him, her heart nearly stopped.

Kashino had knelt down onto the ground. "M-Makoto?"

**_Marry me Juliet,_**

"Marry me, Ichigo."

**_You'll never have to be alone_**

**_I love you and that's all I really know_**

Ichigo's eyes shone with happiness. "B-But what about your dreams? About starting your own sweets shop and..."

Kashino put a finger to her lips. "I love you, and that's all that matters."

**_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_**

**_It's a love story baby just say yes_**

**_Oh, oh,_**

**_Oh, oh_**

Ichigo began to laugh, tears streaming down her face.

"I will," She whispered. "I will."

**_Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._**

Even though it was so long ago, Ichigo still remembered the first time she gazed into Kashino's eyes. Now she knew it wasn't just any mere coincidence.

Because all that time, they had been meant for each other.

All they had needed was to flip through the pages of their love story.

_Fin._


End file.
